The invention relates to a core segment for forming equipment for the shaping of concrete parts, e.g., shaft rings, shaft necks or the like, which are provided with at least one projecting element, particularly a climbing element, such as a climbing iron, stirrup or the like, which is adapted to be cemented from the inside into the concrete parts which are to be formed.
Core segments of this type, particularly exchangeable core segments, are disclosed, for instance in Germany Utility Model No. 84 03 621. In operation, such core segments are exposed to very heavy loadings, particularly vibratory loadings during the riddling and compaction process. During these processes, the core segment is rigidly clamped by the drive means from the inside outwardly so that it can resist the pressure of the concrete. It has been found that the wall portion of the core segment may well be forced inwardly or may become deformed in some other manner and also has a tendency toward cracks due to vibration under the high stress involved.